My Brother's Boyfriend
by HIcassie
Summary: I told Sora I didn't want to go. I tired to tell him something would happen he didn't listen and now look. . Story Better than it sounds. Rated M for later chapters. It is yaoi and a rape fic. R&R please First story. If it goes well I'll finish it lol  :
1. Chapter 1

"So... Roxas," my brother said as looked at me with a goofy grin on his flawless, tan, child-like face. "ol' little brother o' mine." He said as we walked into the 8 th period of the day ; Science class.

"Yeah, Sor ?" I replied looking back at him. He had on dark blue jeans and a plan white T-shirt with a pocket on the right side. He was holding his cell phone in his left hand and his dark black bookbag in his right hanging dangurously close to the ground.

Sora chuckled as he read a text making his wild, spiky , brown hair bounce slightly before shutting his silver phone and looking at me. "Okay, so I've got a huge favor to ask you," He said."You remember the guy , Riku, I've been talking to you about?" He asked smiling like a fool.

I pretended to think for a minute before I said " Oh, yeah, the creepy one you meet online?" with dull intrest.

"Hey! He's not creepy!" Sora yelled making me laugh quitelyas he pouted and returned his attention to his cell phone for the fourth time since we walked in the class room.

"Yeah, i remember.". I sighed as he put his phone into his tight jean pocket. "What about 'im?"

"Well," he said as his smile returned. "He wants me to go meet him ton-" Sora began but was interrupted by our teacher, Mr. Allen, cut him off.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Allen said loudly. "Today we will begin our dissection of our little friend, here and take notes." He continued as he held up a plastic slate with a big, green bull frog nailed to it. A mixture of exciited chatter and discuted groans erupted from the occupants of the class room. I was one of those that groaned. " Now, now, it will be fun I think. " Mr. Allen mused as he began passing out the slabs of dead frogs.

Sora chuckled as our slab on the lab desk along with the small scalpel, two sets of white, vinyl gloves, and two sets of science goggles. "Oh, look at that Roxas," Sora exclamined. "Isn't he so cute?" he finished with his big, blue eyes full of mirth.

"Shutup, asshole. You know; I'm squeamish." I grumbled as I pushed the slab over to him. "Plus, I love frogs. I refuse to cut his body open." I stated turning away and crossing my arms stubbornly.

Mr. Allen watched the whole scene and chuckled before he pushed his dark rimmed glasses up his nose and looked at me with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Well, then, Roxas," he said as a sly smile brightened up his thin, pale face. "Looks like you can do it by yourself when you retake the class next year. "

"What? How would I still be in this class I'm passing it now!" I yelled comicly.

"Well, this assignment ,right here," he said holding up the slab, still smiling at me. "It's worth seventy-five percent of your grade." h finished as he moved his short red hair out of his eyes and walked around his desk.

I groaned and cut my blue eyes to my older brother who was laughing hysterically. "Shutup, you dick." I said with a defeated sigh as I picked up the goggles.

"Roxas, watch your mouth in my class room." said in a normal voice as he sat down. "Now begin , class."

I stared at the frog for a minute feeling sorry for it. Then Sora brought me out of my thoughts as be started speaking "So, anyway, as I was saying. " He giggled. "Riku wants me to meet him tonight at Walmart." Sora whishpered excitedly and began to cut the frog down the middle. "But, we're not going to stay there. We're going to go to get something to eat and see a movie. He said he's just picking me up from there in his car." he continued to ramble as he moved the thin layer of skin aside to reveal the organs of the frog.

My stomache turned at the sight. I gulped back the pizza I had for lunch and breathed in slowly. "What's that have to do with me, Sora?" Sora humbed in the back of his throat at the site moving the small intestans. then turned and handed the scalple to me. "Ugh, I don't want that thing. " I screeched urgently.

"Just take it. My phone buzzed and I wanna see what he said." Sora said as he took my pen and paper from me and made me take the scalple. "I'll ' take notes' for alittle". he said with air quotations before pulling out his phone and reading his message.

I looked at the mutilated frog pinned to the slab, then at the scalple and my stomach got a little weaker. I looked back at Sora as he giggled quietly typing his text message back. I sighed and poked the liver and watched waiting for the frog to move. After a moment more of thinking, what Sora said sunk in and I jerked my head towards him. "Wait, What is this ' favor ' exactly?"

"Huh?" Sora, lost in his text message, said looking at me stupidly for a second. "Oh, yeah, the favor." he chuckled. " Well, I don't wanna go alone the first time. So I said you wanted to go. He asked how old you were, so I told him and he said yeah and asked if you liked older guys so it could be a double date." He said looking at me with a sheepish face.

"You told him 'no' right?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly. I asked how old and if hed send a picture. He sent a picture of a pretty cute guy and said he was twenty-three. I thought you'd be okay with it so I said you thought he was cute and you were okay with it."

"What! Sora, I'm only seventeen! How did you think I'd be okay with twenty-three?" I said louder than I ment to.

Mr. Allen looked over the rim of his glasses and a few students turned around to see what was going on. " Do you two care to tell the rest of the class whats going on?" Mr. Allen said fairly annoyed by the outburst.

"Um, no. Roxas and I were just being silly. Right, Roxas?" Sora said as he looked at me pleadingly.

"Right," i said and looked down at the frog acting like I was talking about the large intestians until the other stundents and Mr. Allen returned to their projects.

"Roxas, damnit, you almost got us busted!" Sora said grumpily. I continued to look at the organs with my stomach turned from the replusive sight.

"Here, Sora. I want to take the notes now. My stomach's hurting." I murmured and held out the bloody object to him. After a few moments of holding it in his direction and the tool not being taken from my hands I turned to Sora. He had an evil look on his face for a slipt second but then the look was replaced with a sicky-sweet smile. A smile that said: ' you do something for me; I'll do something for you'.

As if to prove my thoughts Sora leaned in closer and said, " You really, really don't want to disect this, poor, sweet, innoccent frog, and I really , really, really,really, want to go on the date tonight. I believe i smell a compromise in the air." He smirked evily.

"Sora, you can't-!"

"Oh, but I can. You go with me tonight and I wont say I'm not feeling well and leave you here all alone for this dissection. I think that's fair."

"But, Sora! You're 18! you could go out with someone whose twenty-three and it wouldn't look weird. Me; it would look weird. Plus, I've never even talked to the guy!"

"So, you'll talk to him tonight and if you don't like him you can let him down easy. Also, Riku is only 21 thank you very much."

"Okay,21, whatever. And besides I'm gonna talk to Olette remember? I told you I liked her."

"Oh, come on, Roxas! You've been ' going to talk ' to her for almost four years now damnit!"

"Sora, i dont wanna do it damnit!" I finished heatedly.

Sora looked blankly at me for a moment, then raised his hand . "Mr. Allen," he called.

"Sora, no! I'll go okay, don't do this!" I said in a paniced voice right before the teacher answered.

"Yes, Sora?" He answered questionaling as Sora looked at me triumphantly.

"Can Roxas and I have the tweasres, please" He asked innocently as if he hadn't just black-mailed me into going on a double date with his creepy boyfriend and his friend. told Sora to get them and finish up quickly. As Sora came back to the table skipping he said "Knew you'd see it my way, little brother. Here just take the notes." he said giving the pen and paper to me.

"Ugh, you tricked me." I groaned as he smiled at me.

The rest of 8 th period pasted by quickly and we finished the horrible project. Before we left explaned a few things and said we would have a test on with we've learned today and we needed to take our notes home to study over the weekend.

"I told him we'd be there at 7:30 tonight. He said he was glad and couldn't wait to meet me. Oh, Roxy I'm so excited!" He yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Well have you figured out ; what you're going to tell mom yet? You know if you say 'hey mom, I'm going to meet my internet boyfriend, I'll be back at my usuall time' she'll laugh at you abd take the keys from you. You know that, right?" I said as he let me go.

"Mom's going on her business trip remember! I'm so excited!" he said changing the subject as we got into his chevy Impala LT.

"Oh, yeah, over joyed." I said sarcasticly as I put my earbuds in.

"You'll see, Roxas it'll be fun." Was alll I heard before brokeNCYDE blasted in my ears blocking out everything else.

After about twenty minutes of driving we turned down Wilgus Street and Sora took my head phones out and said; "Look if mom's home, do NOT say ANYTHING about tonight. You got it?"

"Oh cause I was really planing on telling mom I was gonna go behind her back and go on a date with a guy I don't even know." I grumbled under my breathe.

"What did you say?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Nothing. I said nothing at all." I sighed as I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the plan white house. As I went to open the dark wooden door my Mother, Yuffie Strife walked out with my father, Cloud Strife following close behind both talking on their cellphones about busy, as always. "Hey," I began to say before my mother put her hand up at me and continued to talk to the man on the other end of the line and walked up to Sora. "... mom" I finished dejectedly.

My father stopped right in front of me and patted my shoulder "Hold on Connie," he said looking at me "Your mom has a lot going on with the up coming trip, Rox, you know its nothing personal." He said with a slight smile "What? No Connie I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my son," he said then paused and held his phone away form the his mouth. "Well Your mom and I will be off to New York for the weekend. Don't have any parties you understand me?" he said.

"I wasn't dad, I probly wont even be home. I'll stay with Josh McCoy down the street maybe." I replied under handedly.

"Okay, son." He said then returned to his phone call.

"Okay Mom, I love you. Good luck with your trip." Sora said and my mother waved at him and blew us both a kiss and continued to her important conversation as she got into the car.

After they left Sora looked answered his buzzing phone. "Hello,Riku" he giggled. "Yeah, sorry it took so long I was talking to my mom before she left for her trip." he continued as he walked past me into the living room. "Huh? oh yeah, Roxas is excited to meet your friend tonight." Sora turned around and smiled as he said that.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled sarcasticly "oh yeah, so excited talked to him so many times." before shutting the door and heading to the right hallway where the kitchen was. I walked into the bright green room and over to the black fridge to get a sprite before I headed upstairs. '_ugh, Stupid teacher making me have to agree to this stupid date.'_ I thought defeatedly. as I swung into my door on the left side of the hall at the top of the steps. I closed the dark wooden door and looked around the black and white checkered walls cover in posters and pictures of me , Sora ,Olette, Hayner and Josh. Most of them were taken last summer at my grandmothers beach house. _' Ugh, what would Olette think of me if she knew I was going on this date?'_ I thought irritatedly.

_'I know i've said I was going to talk to her about dating for a while... it just never feels right when I try.'_ I thought sadly._'maybe somethings wrong with me'_

"-nts to talk to Roxas?" Sora's excited high-pitch voice broke my thoughts. "He can, Roxas is right infront of me." He said as he fell back on my bed and laughed.

"I don't want to talk to him Sora. I'm busy." I grumbled.

"Ahw." Sora whined in the phone ignoring me completely."I'm gonna miss hearing your voice, Riku" he said frowning. "Yeah, go ahead and out him on and I'll put Rox on... k" Sora handed me the phone smiling. "He wants to say 'Hello' so you're not complete strangers when you meet. You were complaining about it so I told Riku so... Your fault. Get on." He demanded leaving no room for discussion.

I glared at Sora for a moment then took the phone and held it to my ear. "Good afternoon, Roxas." A deep masculine voice said. "How are you?" I didn't know what to say at first. I don't know why, but his voice sounded so... enticing. "Are you there, Roxas?" he asked after I didn't respond.

"I , uh, yeah. I'm here." I stammered.

He laughed a bit before he said; "Well, hello then. How are you this afternoon?'

"I'm... okay, I guess. What 'bout you?"

"Hmmm. I'm okay i suppose."

"That's good then." I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, My names Axel. A-X-E-L." he chuckled. "Got it memorized?"

"Uh, okay... yeah."

"Well, this is a bit awkward, I'm not gonna lie. You said you didn't know anything about me so I figured talking to me a bit would help. But," he dragged out 'but'. "you don't seem to wanna talk." He finished with a deep sigh.

"I, it's not that. I just don't know what to ask. I mean I don't know what to talk about, I guess." I said a bit quickly. I liked his voice. it drawled me in and I didn't want it to stop just yet.

His warm laughter filled my ears. "Well, how about this ; how was your day, Roxas?"

"How was my day? " I repeated stupidly.

"Yes, how was school?"

Angry flew into me as I thought about my day. "My day was just horrible. Oh my god, like for real! First I got up late, so I missed my bus and Sora had already left. Which ment I had to walk to school. Then I was twenty-nine minutes late for class which put me in lunch detention. Then in second period Some Jackass stole my money for lunch and stuffed me into the locker." I began rambleing as I threw myself on the bed. " Third period wasnt too bad I guess. then fourth period, lunch, was spent in detention and I was freaking hungry as hell. oh yeah did I mention I had to write 'I will not be late for class again ' like a million times! then fifth period I go tripped on my way to my seat and the girl that tripped my told the teacher I threatended her-"

"Well did you threaten her?" Axel chuckled.

"Well, yeah I did... But She tripped me so I had every right to! " I yelled defensively. "Anyway, which brings me to sixth period, gym. They play dodge ball and I was the main damn target! There were like ten other kids on my team they couldve threw the balls at but they didn't. then in the showers they fucking whipped me with the damn towels! It hurt like a bitch. and on top of that they shoved me into a freezing cold shower with all my clothes on! so I got stuck going to seventh period soaking wet. Every freaking person in the class laughed even laughed!and I forgot the project was due today so I flunked the assignment. then brings me to the last class of the day, Science class. Now, don't get me wrong I love science but Damnit! Today of all dayas you had to bring out the frog? I love them and you want me to cut them open! and My damn brother he just..." I paused as Sora made notions for me not to tall him about me not wanting to go on the date. I sighed.

"Well? what did your brother do?" Axel's deep voice asked.

"He laughed at me. He was gonna leave me in classs cause he... didnt want to cut the frog open... And then I got home to my mom and dad leaving. and came upstairs and now I'm talking to you." I finished with a short sigh.

"Well, Roxas. That was a very interesting day then."Axel said. "I'll try to see to it that tonight makes up for your bad. Uh, I suppose we will talk more later though. Riku keeps holding his hand out for the phone back." He said.

"Oh, well... Okay, I guess." I said.

"Don't sound so down in the dumps its only for two more hours. Then we can talk in person." He laughed.

"What? I'm not down. I was just saying okay." I said in an edgey voice.

"Okay then." he said then all I heard was ruffling of the phone beinging passed to whomever was with Axel.

"Hello?" said a voice a little lighter than Axel's.

"Uh, hi... is this Riku?" I asked.

"Yeah. This Rox?"

"Roxas," I corrected, boredly. "Here's Sora." I said as i handed the phone back to his excited waiting hands.

"Hey, Riku... Oh, no. He doesnt hate you."Sora giggled. "Roxas sounds that was alll the time... A-huh... Oh, I see." Sora continued saying as he began to pout. "yeah,... I know, and I'm excited but its two hours away from now... Can't we meet a little earlyer?"

"You're such a baby." I told Sora as i flopped myself back over to face my checkered wall. _'Axel's voice was so... mysterious... It sounds like... I don't know it's just so ... hmm sexy?"_ I thought before hitting my head and mentaly scolding myself _'No, Roxas. You don't not find men attractive in any way. that includes their voice. You like girls. You like girl.'_ I continueusly chanted in my head.

At some point during my train of thought, I must've fallen asleep. The next thing I saw was Sora over top of me in a nice , tight, sky blue and black striped t-shirt on with dark black skinny jeans on. "Get up come on," He said pushing me back and fourth.

"What?" I groaned truing to push his hands away

"We have fourty-five minutes to get there ."he said ergently. "Hurry up! Get up, get changed!"

"What? Really? you're gonna rush me when it's your fault for not waking me up earlyer." I asked irritated.

"I did wake you twice." He stated.

"What no you didn't" I said as he threw My black skinny jeans with my green Get Crunk t-shirt to the bed where I still sat.

"Whatever get dressed damnit! I don't want to be late!" He screamed frustrated.

I got up and changed my pants and took my shirt off. I took my time going to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Sora was hot on my heels with every move I made.

"Ugh! Come on where's your shirt?" He questioned rather loudly.

"'ts on fhe beh" I attempted to say around a my tooth brush and the foam escaping my lips. Sora clapped his hands and disappeared only to retun with the shirt and My chuck taylors a minute later. I spit the foam out and rinsed my mouth out before slipping the shirt on and the black converse on.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! LET'S GO, DAMNIT!" Sora said annoyedly while pushing me down the steps and out the garage door. "If we're late; it's your fault Roxas." He continued to repeat over and over again. He backed out of the driveway making sure the garuage door was closed, then sped awayto walmart.

"Sora, slow down!" I yelled. "You're fuckin' scaring me. I'd rather be a little late then not go at all because I'm wrapped around a tree somewhere!" I paniced as he turned into the walmart parking lot like a darranged fool. He looked at the green numbers on the clock that read ' 7:41'.

Sora groaned then threw open his door while he yelled at me "See! We're eleven minutes late because of you! What if they've left already?"

"Jeeze Sora, relax." I said as I tried to loosen his grip on my arm as he dragged me to Walmart's entrance. "I'm sure they've no-"

"No, Roxas! You're not sure they've not left!" He said turning around to yell in my face. A few people stared as they walked by looking sorry for me. Others, looked as scared as I felt. Sora continued his rant while I tall male with sliver hair walked closer and closer chuckling at Sora's actions. "AND, if he's left you're going to tell him it's all your fault we were late! I ca-" Sora stopped as the silver boys arms came around his waste. Sora looked shocked for a minute before he started struggling. "What the hell? Who the hell is that get off me! Roxas, dont just stand there!"

The silver haired boy chuckled and said "Well I've not left but the way you're talking to me makes me want to leave." He let go of Sora and turned him around.

"Oh Riku! You didn't leave! I was so worried you would've left because we we're so late." He said as he pulled Riku into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you stayed!"

Riku chuckled and held out his phone that displayed the time, 7:37. "You're only 7 minutes late, Sor. Had you not argued with your brother and scared half the people going inside you would've only been 2 minutes late."

That's when I remembered mom setting the clocks in the house ahead of time so she would never be late to work. "Wait, Hold on. So I just got yelled at you for five freaking minutes for nothing ? " I yelled frustrated. and watched Riku's eyes move to something behind me. I followed his gaze to see a a tall skinny man. He had bright flaming red hair with purple upside-down tear marks on both cheeks with a ciggerrete hanging out of his mouth.

"Come on over here, Axel."Riku called. The man took one more puff of his cig then threw it out on the sidewalk and began walking towards us. as he came closer I could see his outfit. It was plan Levi jeans with a white tank top which clung to his well formed body and showed of his toned arms. He had a sexy smirk on his light pink lips and was really tall I noticed as he came to stand right infront of me.

"Hello, Roxas. I'm Axel in the flesh." He chuckled. His smiled shined in his bright green eyes.

_' he's... fucking... gorgeous...'_ I think as I star at his thin tan face. He stared back continuing to smile.

_"Well, I don't know if you'd hug me right yet beings you haven't talked to me that _long. But, could I at least get a hand shake?" He laughed as he stuck out his hand. I just continued to look into his eyes. They're the perfect mixture of dark green and light green. " Hello, Roxas... anyone home?" He said and waved a hand infront of my face.

"Huh," was my dignified answer. " I mean, I uh... I , umm yeah. " I stammered and looked at the ground feeling suddenly really shy around him for some reason.

"Wow, Roxas. great frist impression." Sora said flatly. and came over behind me. "If you're gonna be rude and star you should at least hug Axel." He commented and pushed me forward into Axel's tone chest.

Axel's laughter rumbled through his chest and vibrated my head as he put his arms around my back and I put my arms awkwardly around his small frame.

After a minute of him hugging me I said something I wish I'd hadn't ; "You smell good" Axel paused in his laughter for a second and looked down at my face. then Axel, Sora and Riku all brust out laughing like it was the funniestthing they'd heard all day. "Let go, " I grumbled as I tried to pul away from Axel but Axel just tightened his grip a laughed a little harder at me. So instead I hide my extreamly red face into his his white shirt. _ 'God why cant i just go crawl in a hole and die'_ I thought miseribly.

"Well, that was a good laugh." Riku said as he grabbed Sora again and began moving towards the parkinglot in front of us. "How about we get going ?" he said.

"Yeah, I agree." Sora said excitedly. "Let's go." I looked over to Riku and Sora just in time to see Riku give Axel a werid but serious look. I looked to Axel and he shook his head and we followed My brother and them .

Before we got too far I pulled away from Axel._ 'Somethings not right. I have to tell Sora somehow.' _So I looked to Sora then back to Axel who wasn't smiling anymore he looked way too serious for this to just be a fun outing. "Hey, Sora. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," I said as I ran up to him and his boyfriend. "How about you come with me." I told him trying not to raise any suppisions. Riku gave me a weird tightened his grip on Sora.

"Oh, come on Roxas. You can go at the restuerant." He said and contiuned walking.

"I really don't think I can." I erged and grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on, please." I pleaded.

"No, Roxas. Just come on damnit."

"Yeah, Roxas. The resturant isn't that fair from here. Just wait until we're there okay?" Axel intoned in my ear and grabbed my hand pulling me towards an all black SUV.

"I... I just don't think..."

"You can hold it, Roxas" He said in that smooth voice of his.

"o-okay."I said as he opened the door to the passager side and helped me step inside. he closed my door and I watched as Sora and Riku got into the back seat. Then Axel climbed into the driver's seat. When we left the parking lot we turned left onto a dark back road instead of taking the highway. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked a little confused as I looked out the window to the highway.

"Shhh, don't worry so much, Roxas. Everythigns gonna be okay." Axel said.

I heard some sudden movement in the back so I turned around just intie to see Sora go limb in Riku's hands as Riku held a white rag over his mouth. I stated to panic yelling for Sora to wake up. As I tried to get to the back to do something for Sora , a long musculare arm wrapped around my stomach and a bad smelling rag was held over my mouth an nose. The smell burned my nose and I took a few breathes in trying to scream. My vision began to get blurry and go black I was geeting real sleepy.

"Night, Roxas." I heard Axel say before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the reviews lol (:. Also I want to give a special thanks to Sharkillis for editing this chapter (: She did an AHmazing job !(: She is also editing Chapter on which I will repost when it is finished.

It was a little hard for this being my first lemon but she helped make it alot better than it was.

WELLLLL... anyways you didnt come here to lidten to me ramble on about the story you came to read the story , Yes? lol wellllll Here's Chapter two

As I began to awaken from the foggy darkness, there were two unnerving things I noticed.

The first thing I noticed was the dreadful, cloudiness of my brain that accompanied the headache. The pain in my head made me sluggish and my brain was fuzzy.

The second, and most alarming thing I noticed, was a presence next to me. Whoever it was, they had an almost unbearable body heat - as if they were on fire - radiating off of them. The heat made the covers draped over me uncomfortable.

I tried to move away from the heat, but my sluggishness made any movement seem impossible, so I groaned instead. Soon after I groaned, I felt the body next to mine move a little bit closer as it shifted the covers away from my body a little, exposing my neck to the chill of the air outside the blanket covers.

"Good morning, Roxas." Said the deep, smooth, and somewhat familiar voice. "Did you sleep well?" Following the voice, I felt long, slender fingers move my bangs from my face. I twitched and turned away from the hot hand with an irritated groan of displeasure. "Aw, don't be that way Roxy." The voice cooed.

I opened my ocean blue eyes, intent on glaring at the man that kept disturbing me. Acid green eyes stared back at me. As I looked into the poisoning eyes, the fogginess in my head lifted a little, bringing a flood of everything that happened the day before. From Sora black-mailing me into the date, to when we arrived at Wal-Mart and I met the man currently looking down at me, Axel. Then, after the very awkward meeting, I remember the bad feeling I got and me trying to tell Sora about it, but he wouldn't listen, so we got into Riku and Axel's big SUV. The last thing I could recall was trying to save Sora, but instead I ended up in Axel's strong arms with a white, foul smelling rag over my mouth and nose. After that, everything went black.

I looked at Axel with a wide eyed expression before yelling, "What the hell did you do to me? Where's my brother?" meanwhile at the same I fumbled to get out of the full sized bed.

Axel grabbed a hold of me before I could get out of the bed and easily dragged me back down to the black and red silky sheets. "Now, Roxas." He stated calmly. "What's the rush? Your brother's fine."

"Get the fuck off me, you ass!" I cried, simultaneously I struggled to get out of his strong grasp. Instead of getting away from Axel, he sat on his knees and threw me on the bed, none too gently, before lying on top of me and holding me down with his body.

"You're being complicated, Roxas. Just relax and it will get better." Axel replied, with a bored tone in his voice. He cupped my face and leaned in close, slowly closing the gap between our faces and whispered, "I told you I'd make your day better yesterday, remember?" A smirk spread across his face before he pressed his warm lips to my own.

My eyes grew wide and I stopped my struggle for a moment, only to thrash more wildly than ever after I got over the initial shock. I pushed at his chest desperately with every ounce of strength I have. When pushing on his chest only made him chuckle and lick my lips, I tried pushing his face away, but to no avail; nothing was working. That is, until I yanked his long, spikey, fire-red hair as hard as I could.

Axel immediately moved his head away but (unfortunately) didn't move his body off of mine. He stared down at me, an annoyed expression gracing his features. "Now, why would you go and do that, Roxy?" He questioned with a calm tone, but I could hear the annoyance in his voice still. "It's not nice to pull people's hair, you know. It hurts." He chastised me as he pulled my hair hard, making me whimper. "See, I told you."

"Well, if you would've backed off and left me alone, I wouldn't have pulled it." I reasoned with a snide tone in my voice. His face then changed to a look of thought and concentration as he stared at me for a moment. Soon that moment was over, and a predatorial look came to his face.

"What's that look for?" I asked nervously, my face paling as he pushed his upper body up with his arms, placing all of his weight on my stomach.

Axel started to run his hands in small circular motions down my chest, making me uncomfortable. I squirmed and tried pushing his hands away from my body. He moved my hands and held them in one of his large, strong hands above my head and continued his ministrations down my chest. He paused for a minute, studying me as his fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

"Tell me, Roxas." He said curiously. "How many have touched you like this?" He finished as he slid his hand up my shirt and found my soft nipple.

"What are you doing?" I screeched.

"You're avoiding my question." He stated as he gave my right nipple a hard tug and rolled it in-between his pointer finger and his thumb. As he pulled my nipple again and smirked, I tried to get my hands free from his grasp above my head. "Okay," he drawled and tightened his hands around my wrists. "I'll ask a more specific question: how many _guys_ have you slept with, Roxas?" He practically purred my name. After that, he started to lift my shirt up.

I felt my face go red as he exposed my chest, silently wishing I could just sink into the bed, away from this man. "I'm not gay, you ass fuck!" I yelled, finally answering his question. Instead of being bothered, Axel just smirked.

"Well then," He mused, "How many girls have you slept with, Roxas, hm?" He stretched out the 'hm' whilst simultaneously leaning his head down to my exposed chest, making my skin vibrate a little. After that he flicked his hot tongue over my already abused nipple. I took a sharp intake of breathe and tried even harder to sink into the mattress and away from Axel. Axel laughed this time.

"Well, if I were to guess by your reaction, I'd say you're still a virgin." He then began to kiss and nip a hot trail up to my neck before looking down at me in my embarrassed and angered state.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed and bucked my hips up, trying to knock him off of me. Instead of getting off me, he kissed my lips, sliding his tongue across the crease of my mouth. I clamped my lips closed and resumed my struggle to get free. Axel just kissed me harder and tried to pry my lips open. I grunted, trying to turn my head away, only to have Axel roughly turn my head back with his free hand and grab my jaw hard, making me whine.

"Ow-" I start to say, only to have Axel's tongue force its way into my mouth, which I guess was his plan all along. His hot tongue slid against mine, trying to coax me into moving. I moved my head as far back as the pillow would let me go, but Axel followed close behind, not letting our lips unlock. Axel's painful grip didn't loosen and I could feel tears prick my eyes.

His tongue mapped out the inside of my mouth, touching every inch and then swirling around my tongue. He started to move his hands down my chest again, only this time he didn't stop at my nipple, he kept heading south. He trailed his hands down my stomach, stopping briefly to play with my belly-button which made me laugh, until he came to my jeans.

He stopped kissing me. "You know what, Roxas?" He said as his long fingers played with the button on my jeans. "These jeans look so nice on you. But," He said in an admiring tone. "They'd look better off you." And he unbuttoned them and smirked.

My jawed dropped and I managed to rip one of my hands free from his grasp, immediately trying to hold my pants up as he pulled down on them. He smiled and, to my surprise, let my other hand go. He looked at me as I grabbed my pants with both hands and he brought his other hand to my other pant leg. He gave a cocky smirk before yanking my pants off in one fluid motion, throwing them across the room.

Axel gave a false look of surprise as he said, "Oh, Roxas! I'm terribly sorry. Did you want to keep your pants on?" After that he chuckled quietly to himself and moved up my body to kiss my neck again. "You look better without them anyway." He murmured seductively and then licked the shell of my ear. Axel nipped at my ear and rubbed my clothed thigh slowly.

Axel pulled back for a moment and opened my legs, pulling me towards himself as he nestled in-between them. He held onto my hip as I tried to move up and continued to kiss my ear.

"Ngh- Stop." I mumbled distractedly, trying to pull away from him but failing as he held my head in place.

He purred in my ear, "Mm, I'm afraid I just can't do that, baby." Before he moved his hand to a place I've never let anyone touch before. As Axel rubbed my penis through my black boxers, an involuntary moan slipped past before I could hold it back.

"You like that, Roxas?" He questioned breathlessly, obviously getting turned on. I shook my head 'no' as I bit my lip to muffle another moan. Axel rubbed it a little harder as he sucked on my neck. He lifted his head away, chuckling. "Yes, you do. You like it when I do this," He paused as he grabbed my penis through the thin black fabric, and I bit back another moan as I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Aw, don't hold back. Let the moan free, you'll feel way better." He cooed.

"Please, "I panted. "Stop – _Ah!_ – doing this." I cried.

"Now, why oh why would I ever do that when you like it so much, hm?" Axel taunted as he slid his hands into my boxers and grabbing my semi-hard erection, pumping it two times. Helplessly, I bucked against his hand and moaned. Axel continued this until I was fully hard and breathless. He then left my boxers and laughed as I whined at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, I'm far from being done with you, Roxy." He stated darkly as he removed my boxers.

"No! Don't take them." I begged.

My begging fell on deaf ears as he exposed the rest of my body to his hungry eyes. After looking over my body, he moved away a bit so he could strip off his wife beater. I couldn't help but notice he had a tattoo of 'VIII' on his left peck, and that he had a well-defined six-pack. My eyes travelled over his body to a red trail of hair that went from the top of his six-pack all the way down, disappearing into his light Levi's jeans. You could see his excited bulge in the front of his jeans.

"You like what you see?" He purred.

"N-no, I don't." I stuttered fighting the heat that came to my cheeks.

"Well," He said as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his knees. "I think you do." He said mockingly.

"I'm not gay! What part of that don't you understand, dumbass?" I growled, looking back into his absinthe green eyes.

"I think you are and just don't want to admit it." Axel commented as he leaned down to my face going to kiss me again. Before his lips could touch mine, I swung my hand as hard as I could and connected with his cheek.

Axel's face was angled to face the wall to the right of us. Although he wasn't facing me, I could see he had a shocked expression, probably not expecting me to slap him. After the initial shock wore off, he slowly turned his head towards me again. He was absolutely livid.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He stated venomously. It all happened so fast after that. The next thing I knew my legs were over Axel's shoulders and he was leaning over to my ear making me grunt in pain as my body contorted painfully. "I'm not going to be so nice now." He growled before I felt his thick, throbbing need shoved into my hole.

I screamed in horrible agony as tears streamed down my face. _'He's tearing me apart!' _I screamed again as Axel pulled out only to shove back inside with so much force that my head banged against the wall.

"No!" I cried. "Please stop!" But he ignored me.

"Fuck..." he groaned in my ear. "You're so fucking tight. I forgot what it felt like to fuck a virgin."

"Stop." I pleaded, again clawing at his chest and hitting whatever my hands could reach, but to no avail.

My actions only made Axel groan and pick up speed, thrusting in harder too. I could feel the blood as it trickled out every time he would pull out before shoving back in.

The room was filled with my cries of agony, pleads for him to stop, Axel's groans of pleasure, and the faint sound of skin slapping skin. He was going so hard now I could have sworn one more hit would split me in two.

"Fuck, I'm getting close." He moaned after what seemed like forever, picking up speed and slammed into me again. He leaned down to my puffy swollen face licking the tears as they fell freely from my eyes.

"Please stop." My weak, raspy voice pleaded again as he bit my neck hard enough to draw blood.

"No, baby." He chuckled breathlessly. He rammed into me one more time harder than before, then another thrust and looked me in my teary, dull, blue eyes as I felt him release inside me, coating my bloody walls with his semen.

He collapsed on top of me, making breathing even harder. He swallowed a few times, getting his breathing under control as I continued to cry my eyes out. After he caught his breathe, he pulled out of me. I cringed as I felt both blood and semen drip out with his cock. I turned away from him and curled into a tight ball, crying to myself as I felt Axel get up. I heard the rustle of clothing as he got dressed, before he leaned down and kissed me saying, "See, it could've been a lot nicer than that. Maybe this will teach you not to hit me next time." He grumbled, annoyed from the incident earlier.

His footsteps barely registered as he walked away from me, opening the door. I waited to hear it click shut again. Feeling the blood continue to flow from my rectum, I cried harder.

_'That fucking bastard. He took it from me. And he doesn't care that it hurt me at all.' _I slowly felt the exhaustion pulling at me from the pain and crying mixed together. _'This is all your fault, Sora.'_ I thought angrily, before I fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

SOOOOOOO lol What did you think ? let me know (: also Chapter 3 should e up in a couple of days soooooo Stay tuned to see What Axel will do to Roxas next (:.

Again a Huge thanks to Sharkillis (: You're the best ^.^ '

Well Until like ... maybe thrusday then (: Have a good week people. R&R please and much thanks lol


	3. Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everybody,

I know I am terribly late with the update and for that, I sincerely apologize. I have had the flu since monday. I also have been having computer problems. ): I know you're probly reading this and are not too happy, but my computer deleted my rough draft of chappter three. I was going to put my rough draft up and tell you I would fix it in a couple of days but... I guess it's good in a way for I was unhappy with chapter 3. I thank you all for the reveiws though . Also I can't get up with my beta at the moment so I am not sure if it will be betad for the next few chapters.

Again guys, I am very , very, very sorry for this I promise to have the chaoter up as soon as possible but with me being behind in college and with work hours picking up I am not sure how soon it will be. I hope to have it done by at least Wednesday. So I will work my hartest to get it completed by then.

On a side note: thanks again so much for the good reviews (: It makes my writing flow so much better hehe. But anyways, I hope you all are doing well and I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and week ahead of you.

Be Safe

*Casie Waltz


	4. Chapter 3

Alright everyone sorry for the long wait /: I'm caught up in school though lol. But annnyyyyywayyys This chapter has not been edited. I can't get ahold of my beta sooooooooo idk if the chapters will be from now on unless i can contact her... BUUUUTttttt anyways Onward and upward lol (orrrr somthing like that.)

ENJOY!

/

Roxas' P.O.V:

"Yo, sleepy-head, wake up." Axel's bored voice cut through my restless, pained sleep.

Not wanting to face the red head, I acted like I was still asleep and didn't hear him. I thought Axel's soft foot steps ment he had walked away, so I slowly let out the breathe,I didn't know I was holding, only to find out I relaxed too soon. Axel's long, pale fingers wrapped around my boney shoulder, shaking it gently. I stiffend at the sudden contact but I regretedd it immediately, as pain shot from my rectum all the way up my spine.

"Uh," I groaned in extrem pain.

"Yeah, you're gonna be sore." Axel commented off handedly while looking back at his black silk sheets disapprovingly. "Hm, you got blood everywhere. Those sheets are so expensive." He stated more to himself than me.

I tried to sit up so I could yell at this bastard , tell him it was his own damn fault but The pain was so overwhelming that I desided against it and remained lying down instead.

_'ugh, It feels like he really did rip me apart.' _I miserably thought before slowly reaching my hand around to my bottom. My hand slid over the dryed blood, flaking off a little. _'That's a lot of blood.'_ my mind said, I winced as I slid my hand the rest of the way around the round cheek before coming to my the crack of my ass and slid over the tender opening. I whimpered as I felt how much his big cock had stretched the hole and felt fresh warm blood seep onto my finger tips. I applied slight pressure before I gasped in pain and pulled my blood fingers away.

I looked at Axel's person, noticing he now had on black sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips but he was shirtless showing off his firm chest. Axel was leaned up against the wall by a dark cracked door with light shinning through, looking lost in thought as he stared at me.

"Wh, why..." I asked, as my buttom lip qurivered slightly. "Did y-you do th-is to m-m-me?"

Axel's body tensed for a moment before he groaned, "Oh, Jesus, don't start that crying shit again." and he rubbed his hand over his face roughly. "It's annoying as hell." He grumbled as he shoved himself of the black wall and made his way through the clean room to the messy bed. He leaned down to where I sat and put his arms around my waist and pulled me to a standin position.

As he pulled me into a standing position my legs screamed in protest and horrible pain shot from my bum all the way up my back. I the excruciating pain made me want to scream. I help back the scream in exchange for a pain grunt and fresh tears pricking the corner of my red eyes. I leaned into the muscular body trying to releave the pain and gripped his shoulders with my nails. Axel make a slight noise of discomfort as he held my thin waist. _'Yeah you bastard, I hope it hurts.'_ I thought vindictively.

"What are you doing?" I asked griting through my teeth.

"I'm not taking a chance on you pissing in my bed." Axel said simply as he moved towards the door he was leaning by just a moment ago.

"If I had to go I would've just gone by myself." I stated even as the uncomfortable feeling of my bladder reminded me that I did, indeed, have to pee.

"Well," Axel drawled as he pushed open the door to reveal a bathroom. "as I said; I'm not chancing you pissing on my bed. And besides you need to shower before lunch..." He paused a moment and looked at me emotionlessly. "Unless of course, you just want to meet everyone in this state." As he jestered to my naked dirty body.

'_Meet everyone?'_ I thought as I looked at him questioningly. Then the thought hit me... I have no clothes. I looked up into Axel's neon eyes that were filled with myrth, mortified at the idea of people seeing me naked. _'It's bad enough Axel's seen me without clothes on! My own fucking mother doesn't see me naked!'_

"Ahw, what's the matter, Roxy?" Axel chuckled. I didn't responed, only stared at Axel in horror. "What, cat got your tougne?"

"Meet people? I have no clothes." I gulped staring into Axel's eyes.

"Well, if you get a shower,then I'll give you clothes."Axel said as he walked me over the black tile floor to the red toilet and set me on the rim.

"Ah!" I groaned in pain as I struggled to try to get up again.

"Woah there, tiger." Axel said as he placed his long strong hands on my shoulders keeping me down to the cool porclin seat. "You need to go to the bathroom and then get a shower if you want my clothes." He finished as he put one of his extreamly hot pale hand inbetween my legs making sure my penis was in the bowl. As I became even more embrassed I tried to push his hand away for my genital area.

"Get off ! What are you some kin-" I began but before I could finish the sentence my bladder began to relase itself into the red bowl echoing as Axel snickered, looking down on me. After what seemed like the most humiliating few minutes of my life my bladder ended its golden stream into the bowl and Axel moved his hand away but continued to stare at me with those mocking eyes. _"I can't believe I just... and infront of Axel... while he aimed for me!'_ I screamed mentally.

"Well, Roxas." He said seductivly as he leaned towards me until he was eye level. "I thought you didn't have to go." He mused.

"I-I-I..." I tried to come up with a comeback but failed. I looked away from Axel's eyes to his chest watching the way his musles danced under his pale skin as he put his hands on his knees. My curlen blue eyes travled to his tattoo once more. _'I wounder what that means.'_ my mind asked itself, a passing thought, as my eyes traveled from his abs to his belly button where his red , happy-trail lead to the top of the black sweat pants , tied loosely around his hips.

"You're staring again." Axel stated, bringing me back to reality as I noticed his face was closer to my own.

"I was not." I said defensively.

"Really, now?" He chuckled.

"Yes, really. I was just ... thinking of ... something." I grumbled looking into those hypnotic eyes.

"Oh?" Axel's deep vocie vibrated as his face got a little closer."What is it you were thinking of, then?"

"Umm..." Axel's face seemed to get even closer. "I was thinging ... about..." I murmured looking from Axel's bright flaming red, spiky hair, to his eyebrows, then to the scruffy red stubble that shadowed his chin. "You're hair..."

Axel's chuckle vibrated my lips as his lips barly brushed mine. "Hmm, what about my hair exactly?" he inquried and locked his neon eyes with my curlen blue eyes.

"Just... is... it... real?" I questioned as I closed my eyes when his touched my a little more. In a split second I opened my eyes and caught myself on Axel's hips with my hot red face slammed into his toned stomach.

Axel bursted into an uncontrolable fit of laughter. "R-Roxas," he barly chocked out before laughing harder.

Embrassed beyound belife that he would almost let me fall after pulling me towards him, I shoved him away and yelled "What the hell was that for, you jackass?"

"What?"Axel said pausing in his laughter to look at me dumbfounded. "Oi! how the hell am I a Jackass this time?" He returted.

"Because, you pull me forward and try to kiss me, only to try and let me fall forward on my face!" I Yelled angerly

Axel stared for a moment before bursting into another howling laughter fit. Axel doubled over for a second before falling on his ass laughing so hard he was crying and holding his gut, while his body was shaking.

"What the hell do you find so damned funny?" I growled as his laughter calmed slightly and Axel pushed himself into a sitting position on the black tile.

Axel whipped a tear off his fake tear drop tattoos and said, "Wooh, hooo... Damn. That was too good," He chuckled again and I glared at him in utter discust. "Roxas, I didn't 'pull you towards me' as you said." He stated. "As a matter of fact, my hands never left my knees. You were the one leaning in to kiss me. I never moved towards you at all." He finished with a huge chessire grin showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I - what? You've lost it. I did NOT lean into you." I stammered. _'I didn't... I wouldn't. I'm not gay, he's playing me!' _I despertly reminded myself.

"mhmm, Right. Well we need to hurry and get a shower." Axel said ending the conversation as he looked at his black droid global. "Lunch is in thirty-nine minutes." He finished as he hauled me onto my feet once more and pulled me to the fairly large stand-up shower on the wall infront of the red toilet. He turned the knobs and the water soon roared to life. "Here, stand still." He grumbled as he let me go and moved to take off his baggy pants.

I looked at the glass shower door seeing it fog up from the heated water. I watched for a moment until I felt Axel's hand on the small of my back slightly pushing me forward. That's when his words sunk in, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean by 'we need to hurry'" I asked with a nervous glace back at Axel's , now, very naked body.

"Heh, I need one too, don't cha think?" He purred as he moved to stand behind me. He wraped his lanky arms around my waist and I felt his limp penis rub against the small of my back. I stiffend as the events from last night came flooding back.

_'No, he can't get a shower with me. he'll... he'll do it again. i have to get away! Run,Roxas. ... Run why are you just standing here?'_ I screamed at myself as I stood infront of Axel. But for some reason , my body wouldn't move, even as Axel manovered me into the shower. But as soon as the warm water hit my face and Axel pressed me into his chest burrying his face in my hair, it was like my body snapped and I struggled to get away from his grasp.

"No," I yelled as i tried to pry his hands from around my waist. "Don't, please, not again." I blubbered as tears blured my vision.

"Stop this insane movement." Axel demanded as he shoved me against the shower wall making me hiss in pain.

"Get off me then. Go get a shower somewhere else." I plead quickly as I push his chest to get him away. Axel tried to grab my hands and pin them above my head but the warm water made his grip slip and I shoved more forcefully at his chest. Axel's body didn't move an inch. "Get away!" I cried as I saw Axel's hand swing and connect with my check with a horrible sting.

"Shut the fuck up, kid." He growled dangerously. "This is my shower. and the other seven bathrooms arn't exactly accessable. So get over it and get cleaned." Axel demaned as he shoved a shampoo bottle at my chest before turning around grumbling to himself.

"You're a fucking bastard. and I hate you." I cried to myself as I began washing my greasy hair.

Sora's P.O.V:

I awoke to a warm embrace and a pleasent smell. in my sleepy state I snuggled closer to the unknown warmth with a soft sigh.

"Goodmorning, to you as well, my love." I heard someone's voice say softly.

Slightly confused I peeked one eye open to look up at the warm soft voice. My sleepiness left me completely as I saw the teal soft eyes of none other than , Riku McFallen. I squealed as I sat up and dove for his gourguse face. "Oh *kiss* my *kiss* GAWD *kiss*" I screamed excitedly kissing his face. "How, what, when... Oh Riku!" I squeaked as I huged his neck.

"Yes, Sora. It's me." He chuckled quietly as he hugged me back kissing my temple. "How did you sleep, my love?" He questioned.

"How did I sleep? Oh well I had a dream that my mom was making me clean my room but I didn't want to. But then she said that if I didn't she wasn't gonna let you come over. Sooooooo I quickly cleaned my room. and you came to the house and we cuddled on the couch going to watch a movie because my family wasn't home and the-" I rammbled until Riku's soft lips pressed onto mine and successfully silencing me.

I moaned into the kiss quitely as I felt his lips pressed to mine for the first time. _'This is so much better than I thought it would be.'_ I told myself as I put my fingers through Riku's course sliver hair. He chuckled into the kiss and slid his hot tongue over my bottom lip. I egarly let him in and he roamed my mouth. His strong warm hands roamed under my shirt I remember putting on last night.

_'mmm, soo... wait how did I ... get here.'_ I thought and pushed Riku's chest and looked at him confusedly. "How did I get here, baby? " I questioned.

His eyes hardened a little and he looked away from me to the dark blue sheets. "Will you hate me if I tell you, Sora?" He questioned emotionless.

Completely shocked I wrapped my arms around his pale neck. "What? No, Riku I love you. I told you I wish I would come kidnap me remember?" I said urgently while I kissed his neck.

His deep chuckle rumbled my body as he ruffled my hair before turning my chin towards him. He kissed my again but this time it was just a chaste kiss. "And you ment that, right?"

"Yes, I wish I could be with you forever, Riku." I giggled and intertwined our fingers. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Good, then." He stated cooly.

"Why did you ask though?" I questioned.

"Hmm." He said as he began to kiss my neck slowly. "Because, That's what I did. You're wish, Sor, is my command." He chuckled again as as he stopped and looked me in my bright blue eyes.

"Wh- Whaaa?" I question dumbly.

Riku opend his mouth to answerbut was cut off by a firm sharp, loud knock on the wooden door. I jumped slightly and looked wide eyed at the door. "Lunch 'ill be ready in five minutes so get ya asses out 'ere." Stated a deep scary voice.

"Alright, Xig." Riku sighed.

"I mean et. S'ot ma fault ya didn't wake em las night." The gruff voice continuted.

"Alight, damn. We'll be there when we get dressed." He growled out through his teeth. When the hard heavy foot steps disappeared Riku looked back at me with a bright smile. "Well, you hungry babe?"

As if right on que my stomach graowled loudly, making me blush. "Yeah, I guess I am." Riku laughed again before he got up and threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain black zip-up hoodie. I watched as he looked through his neatly folded draws and pulled out bright blue sweatpants along with a white whiffe beater be fore returning to the bed where I sat.

"Here ya go, Sor." He comented as he passed the clothing over to where I was sitting.

"Thank you Riku." I smiled as I kissed his check. I began to slid the tight skinnys I wore last night off as I ask Riku, "Hey, umm.. What do you mean by 'your wish is my command' anyway?" with a curious voice.

He looked up from my ass to my face as he off handedly replied, "Well, I kidnapped you, so you belong to me now." I looked at Riku unsure of what to think of this news. _'OMG! that means I will always see Riku! but... wait what about my mom, dad and Roxas...'_ I thought as Riku grabbed my hand and lead me through the long white halls and down the gigantic stair case. _'Wait, Roxas ... he... came with us last night and he... so where is he?'_ my confused mind questioned.

"Hey, Riku,." I said tentivly. "Where's my brother, Roxas?"

"He's wit-"

Riku began until the exact topic of disscussion's enraged voice screamed through the magnificent bagie and hard wooden dinning room, "Sora, You Fucking Bastard!"

Back to Roxas P.O.V.:

As I showered I tried to stay as far away from the red headed monster. It wasn't very far because the shower wasn't very big.

I acted as if Axel were not there, even if he spoke I ignored him. I finished my shower and tried to get out of the shower but Axel's much larger frame was blocking the door as he rinsed the suds out of his flaming hair._ 'You're such a dick.'_ I thought as I wish my look would make him drop dead.

A loud knock echoed through the bathroom as Axel cut the shower off . "Hey, Ax, man lunch will be ready in like three minutes sooooo don't be late." Sang a a very happy voice from the other side of the door.

"Mmk, Dem." Axel replied dully. "Just gonna shave and get dressed " He told this 'Dem' as he began to shave his light red fuzz from his chin. Surpisingly, Axel was done before I could get the flaming PJ pants on with a black whiff beater on. "You almost ready." He asked coldly as he looked at me from over his shoulder.

I looked at him after the shirt was on and I tied the pants as tight as they would go, though they still fell off me. "Yeah," I retorted back just as cold, glaring at his back as he walked away towards the door. On the otherside of his bedroom door was a long hallway that Axel walked through.

_'Ugh the least this ass could do is wait for me.'_ I mopped as I ran to catch up with Axel for the third time as I heard laughter and murmurs from what appeared to be a dinning room. There was a long wooden table in the middle of the magnolum floor. The table was filled accept four seats. As Axel and I waled in through large opening on the left of the room I caught a glimps of Sora and Riku.

"Sora, you fucking bastard!" I yelled and ran twards him at full speed with my fist drawn back.

_'I'm gonna kill you.'_ I screamed in my head.

/

Soooooooooooooo You likeeeeeey you? hate it ? Let know lol.

Sorry about the short Sora p.o.v. just didn't want to for get Him lol. but anyyways there wont be much of Sora's P.o.v. Its mainly Roxas' maybe Axel's ? what you think ? butttttt wellll sorry for all the errors I hope you liked it though (:

welp, until next time (:


End file.
